


Time Line and Original Characters

by Salachan9



Series: Ripples and Consequences [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Not a chapter, Time Line for my series!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9
Summary: This is the time line with which I have been working for my series! It also contains my OCs!Please let me know if you require any clarification.Thank you.





	

**Timeline** **:**

I have made Naruto's birth as ground zero of the timeline. The years before his birth are credited as " **BN** ", and after his birth is " **AN** ".

This is not my original idea. I have borrowed the idea from the [Naruto Forum page](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Timeline%3F). (click on it to go to the page).

 

* * *

**War TimeLine:**

**Second Shinobi World War Began:** April, 15 BN.

 **Ended:**  June,11 BN.

 **Jiraiya Started Training Ame kids:**  February,12 BN (A year before the end of the War).

* * *

 

**Bdays :**

  * **Obito Uchiha:** February 10, 13 BN;


  * **Kakashi Hatake:** September 15, 14 BN;


  * **Rin Nohara:** November 15, 14 BN;


  * **Might Gai** : January 1, 14 BN;


  * **Mitarashi Anko** : October 24, 12 BN;


  * **Genma** **Shiranui** : July 17, 17 BN;


  * **Ebisu** , March 8, 16 BN;


  * **Raido** : August 28, 19 BN;


  * **Sarutobi Asuma** : October 18, 15 BN;


  * **Kurenai** : June 11, 15 BN;


  * **Tenzo (Yamato** ): August 10, 12 BN.


  * **Orochimaru** : October 27, 34 BN;


  * **Sakumo Hatake:** September 3, 40 BN.


  * **Jiraiya** : November 11, 34 BN;


  * **Tsunade** : August 2, 34 BN.


  * **Kato Dan:** December 4, 38 BN.


  * **Nami Yuki-Sarutobi:** March 27, 10 BN.


  * **Hikari Uzumaki-Sarutobi:** March 14, 10 BN.


  * **Misaki Uchiha:** May 1, 40 BN.


  * **Namikaze Minato:** January 25, 26 BN.


  * **Uzumaki Kushina:** July 10, 25 BN.


  * **Uchiha Fugaku:** August 16, 30 BN.


  * **Uchiha Mikoto:** June 1, 25 BN. 


  * **Uchiha Itachi:** June 9, 5 BN.


  * **Uchiha Shisui:** October 19, 6 BN. 



 

* * *

 

**Death Days:**

**Danzo** : March 22nd, 9 BN

 **Uchiha Misaki** : May 10th, 10 BN

 **Kaito Dan:**  April 14, 11 BN.

 **Nawaki Senju:** December 22, 12 BN.

 

* * *

 

 ** Story ** **Taking Place: 9 BN.**

  * Obito, Kakashi, and Rin start academy.


  * Obito meets Kiyohime on Feb 3rd, 9 BN. they continue to meet without suspicion for a month.


  * Obito turns five in February, still not very good friends with Rin. Kiyohime celebrates his b'day.


  * Feb 28th, Sakumo leaves for his mission. Kakashi starts to notice Change in Obito. Wonders if he should do something.


  * March 4th, Rin finally said something about Obito's change.


  * Orochimaru goes on mission on March 1st. Kakashi starts stalking Obito on March 2nd, therefore missing Kiyohime.


  * On March 18th, Orochimaru returns.


  * Obito, Kakashi, and Rin stalk him on March 19th.


  * Finally, after 3 days of Kiyohime laughing, Orochimaru agrees to meet Obito.


  * March 22nd, Danzo's death day. Orochimaru meets Obito, Kakashi, and Rin. Fugaku despairs. Chaos.


  * March 30 to April 2nd: Academy is closed, as more and more of Danzo's secrets are revealed, and it is realized that the Academy needs an overhauling.


  * April 1st, Sakumo returns.


  * April 2nd: Pot is burnt; Academy reopens; Friendship is born b/w Orochimaru and Sakumo (Sakumo is amused by Orochimaru; Orochimaru is just happy to have someone willing to listen to him rant about the kids without laughing out loud;)  Obito falls ill.


  * April 7th: Obito wakes up.


  * May 10th: Misaki's first death Anniversary.



 

* * *

**Academy Timings:**

**Academy Starts** : January 10th - May 10th;  

 **Mid Academy Exam** : May 11th;

 **Mid Academy Term Break** : May 12th - June 2nd; (Almost 3 weeks)

 **Second Term** : June 3rd - November 5th.

 **End of School year** : November 4th - January 10th (Next Year).

 

* * *

 

** My Original Characters **

**Konomi Sarutobi** : Hiruzen and Biwako's daughter. ANBU. Asuma's elder sister. Adopter elder sister of Tenzo, Nami and Hikari! Future mother of Konohamaru. Around 15 years old.

 **Nami Yuki-Sarutobi** : From the Yuki clan of Kirigakure. Parents Unknown. Adopted Daughter Hiruzen and Biwako. About a year old.

 **Hikari Uzumaki** : From Uzushio and Uzumaki Clan. Parents Unknown. Adopted Daughter Hiruzen and Biwako; also under the guardianship of Kushina Uzumaki. About a year old.

 **Natsume Uchiha** : Head of the Uchiha Clan. Father of Mikoto Uchiha. Future Father-in-Law of Fugaku Uchiha.

 **Misaki Uchiha:** Mother of Obito Uchiha; Deceased. 


End file.
